Sky of Hope
by QuintessenceTZ
Summary: Cloud x Tifa x Zack x Aerith. A time of elimination is dawning upon the world...elimating all traces of Mako. When Tifa is mysteriously murdered, she must ruinite with her friends; deceased and alive, in order to rescue unaware human society.


**Chapter 1 – Introduction – He promised**

Author's Notes:

Well this is my first FanFiction EVER! So I hope it's good enough to be enjoyed by readers ^-^' Please do not bash the pairing or any of the anti-pairings -

I couldn't decide on a name for it, I mean, one that suited. I have a plan if the story continues, so I wanted the name to kind of hint or match the overall plan or something. In the end, I just chose a name that sounded nice. xD Sky of Hope. I like it. DO you? X3

Also, you guys need to know that this is after Aerith died and stuff, but all the happenings in Advent children have not occurred.

Oh and don't forget to let me know if I should continue this story with some more chapters! (:

* * *

"Tifa...When will Cloud be back?" The young boy asked inquiringly before the young girl beside him chimed in.

"Will he be back in time to go to the Golden Saucer with us, Tifa?" The little girl asked, looking up at the woman while her fingers clasped around the bottom of the woman's top.

The midday sun was shining vibrantly through the window. Cloud hardly ever returned home in time to have a family meal, but today he had promised Tifa and the two children he would...

**-Flash back-**

"_You're not even trying! Cloud, you drag yourself around too much and never try to do anything for yourself or others! Ever since 'that' happened...You have to stop feeling sorry for yourself and realize that you have a family now!" The girl shouted at the blond haired boy, she felt he wouldn't hear her unless she was loud enough to get through his thick skull._

"_Tifa, I...I feel like I don't have a purpose anymore...I did before, but now..." Cloud stated in a morose tone of voice. His gaze was fixated on the ground, the cold, hard ground. He didn't have the heart to look at Tifa in the eyes during the argument, or any argument. His words just seemed to fire the brunette up even more._

"_IDIOT! How can you say that!? You have a purpose!" Tifa debated ferociously, slamming her hand onto the bed sheets beside her. She couldn't see from his point of view this time. At first she understood his depressed personality as a time of mourning over Aerith, maybe even Zack still, but now it had gone too far, too long. Tifa feared it was becoming a permanent change to Cloud's personality. She wasn't going to let it become a part of him._

_She continued to stare aggressively at the blond boy for a moment more. He continued to stare at the ground as if he didn't realise her dagger-like gaze, though he could feel it piercing into him._

_With a loud, exasperated sigh, Tifa turned her head to stare out the window. Her gaze softened and her stiffness and threatening aura disappeared. She had suddenly become more gentle, relaxed. She was calm now._

_Without looking away from the environment outside the window, darkened by night, illuminated by the moon, she spoke softly but her words stayed firm. "Cloud...We're your purpose now. We're a family and you're a part of it. You're never around...Denzel and Marlene miss you...and so do I." The last part of her sentence became weak, and Tifa wondered if Cloud had caught it. "We're going to the Golden Saucer tomorrow...So could you somehow find a way to get home in time?" Tifa asked in a tone that sounded almost as if she was begging. She turned her head to have her gaze fall upon the boy's face. "Please?"_

_Her plea was met with a moment of silence. The boy simply stared at the ground, unmoving. Tifa knew it was too much to ask, so she didn't show any sign of disappointment because she expected as much. She just turned her head to have her gaze fixate upon the moon again. Nothing had changed._

_Amazingly, Cloud tore his eyes from the ground as he turned his head to the side to view the brunette. Her beautiful face seemed to be derived from all hope; it seemed she had lost what was left of it just then._

_Cloud couldn't bear to look at the girl's face anymore, her hopelessness reflected so plainly, it was so easy to see now. He knew it was his fault, and that's what pained him to look at her. Even when she smiled in front of the children and others to keep them cheerful, it was so obvious to him. Without looking at her, he spoke softly. "I Promise." He was going to at least try to restore whatever hope he could for the girl, she deserved more, but this was all he could do for now._

_Shocked, Tifa suddenly turned her head to Cloud. Her eyes were wide as she was speechless. He didn't return her gaze, but she didn't mind. What had been a tight line, her lips now curved at the corners into a subtle smile. She nodded silently before also turning her head away to look out the window as she thought with a smile still upon her pale pink lips, 'Thank you, Cloud.'_

**-End of Flash back-**

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon. He promised." Tifa replied confidently as she couldn't help but smile as she remembered last night. While her confident smile was upon her lips, it brought a hopeful smile to embrace itself upon the two children's faces.

Tifa took a few steps until she had reached the window of the room. She placed her hand gently onto the window sill and gazed outside onto the street below and city buildings ahead. The city was still as dead and glum as it was when she woke up yesterday, but that didn't dampen her hope, it never did. She was sure Cloud would turn up... though, was she just blinded by her unreal hope? Was today going to be just like any other day?

* * *

I knoww, Nothing interesting happening just yet, but I promise that if I do another chapter, something major to the plotline will happen (:


End file.
